Marauder era one shots
by lunaginnylongbottom
Summary: Sad, happy, really depends on my mood or music.
1. Chapter 1

Sirius Black: sad

I can't believe I told Snape, I have to warn James. I was running down the corridor with tears running down my face, when I bumped into James. "What's wrong Paddy?" "I screwed up big time Prongs, I didn't want to but he forced me with the Imperio." "Ok Calm down, and what?" "Snape. He forced me to tell him where we go every full moon."

James face quickly harden and looked at me with hatred. "Yeah right, Black. No wonder your family disowned you, your just like them." My faced fell and I slowly backed away from him. _I can't believe him I would never do that to Mooney_. I thought scared.

James sighed, he couldn't believe Pad- no Black would stoop that low. He better tell Remus he thought. "Hey Mooney, I got to tell you something." He looked up at James, and then James told him. "What if Sirius was telling the truth?" James just shook his and Remus got the point.

 _After the full moon_

Sirius rushed down to the hospital wing to see Remus. He had a box of chocolate with him. When got there Remus was asleep, so he set the box with a letter on his nightstand.

When Remus woke up he smelled chocolate and saw a letter. He picked it up and started to read it.

 _Dear Mooney or Remus(whatever you want me to call you),_

 _I miss you, I really do. But I understand if you hate me, so I'll stay away from you guys, just know I'll always think of you, James, and Peter as the best friends I ever had. But I might not come back after Christmas break, not that it matters anyway._

 _Sirius_

Remus was thinking about what it meant, when he felt it snatched out of his hands. It was James, James read it and said. "What the hell does this mean, he's not going to kill himself." James looked worried, Remus just shrugged also worried.

"Let's go find him." James said. When they found Sirius he was in the library finishing homework that wasn't even due yet. He saw James and Remus, and started to pack up and leave.

He left them alone and confused, and that made James mad. "He's doing this for attention." Remus nodded also angry. When they went to their common room after trying to find Sirius to yell at him, he wasn't there, but Lily was.

"Hey Lily have you seen Black, he's pretending to be sad for attention." She went up to James and slapped him. "I have seen Sirius and he was trying to drown himself with no one around to stop him. When I saved him he gave me a two way mirror, and when I asked why kill himself want to know what he said?" They nodded shocked, "He said, I'm gonna die Christmas break or get disowned with no money, so no more Hogwarts for me, and without friends what's the point of living. I never cared about myself Lily only them, but now they don't care." Lily said, James smirked, "Again attention seeking." Lily screamed and went out the room.

 _Christmas Break_

Sirius got on the train scared for what awaited him. When he got home he was getting beaten, by Orion. "Stupid, worthless freak." Orion said, "CRUCIO." Sirius screamed in pain, yes he was used to abused but not cruico. After hours of his family(not Regulas, Narcissa, and Bellatrix though) His mom took him buy his bloody collar and told him that he was disowned, and threw him out the house.

Regulas waited until his parents were gone and flooed to Hogwarts. But unluckily the Marauders were there. "Ah Mister Black what do I owe this pleasure?" It's Sirius." James snorted and Regulas glared at him, "Shut it Potter, my brother may be dead, the brother that took abused for me. You may of thought of him to be heartless, but he took three times the abuse for me, Cissa, and Bella."

"So Mister Black why may he be dead?" "Since he started to be friends with Lily Evans, Snape told our parents. And they started to beat him until he was nearly dead and they threw out on the streets. He told me he was gonna go to Lily's but I can't find her house." Dumbledore nodded and got for Madam Promfrey and Professor McGonagall, then we all flooed to Lily's including the Marauders.

When we got there we saw a beaten up Sirius and Lily fighting two deatheaters. Dumbledore and McGonagall stunned the deatheaters and rushed to Lily and Sirius side. And took them to Hogwarts.

"Will Lily-Flower be ok?" James asked. "Sirius?" Regulas and Remus asked. "Mrs. Evans will be okay after a couple hours of rest, But Mr. Black shouldn't of been fighting. He has five broken bones, a high amount of blood loss, his lungs are punctured, he's dehydrated, and malnourished." Just then Bellatrix and Narcissa ran in to Sirius side, and that's when Sirius whispered, "I love you all." And stopped breathing.


	2. Chapter 2

the first time Harry sees professor McGonagall transform into a cat, an odd feeling of deja vu stays with him throughout the day. late in the evening, when he's just drifting off to sleep, a sudden memory jerks him awake. Little Whinging. that's where he's seen the cat. in fact, he now remembers seeing her quite often - ever since he was old enough to be assigned small gardening tasks, she's been around. he's seen her lounging on the sun-warmed stone walks, quietly sitting in the shadows of the neatly trimmed hedges on Privet Drive, always watching him curiously. he used to think it was a neighbor's cat - looking way too calm and well-groomed to be a stray…

…and then he abruptly sits up, eyes widening at the memory of that one time when he chased her and tried to **pet** her.


End file.
